fanfic fairytail Gray X Lucy perasaanku chapter 1
by maolvi syahdi rahdani
Summary: Lucy yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih, Natsu Dragneel mengalami kesedihan yang menyiksa batinnya. sangat menyiksa, semua orang di Fairytail telah berusaha untuk menenangkannya namun dari mereka semua hanya Gray lah yang berhasil menenangkan Lucy. seperti apakah cara Gray menenangkan Lucy ? ikuti terus ceritanya
1. Chapter 1 perasaanku

Perasaanku

Maolvi Syahdi Rahdani

Genre : Romance

Anime : Fairytail

Tokoh utama : Lucy Heartfilia

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Aku menatap sekeliling kamarku. setelah itu aku bangkit dari ranjang tidurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap .

Setelah bersiap-siap aku memulai langkah kakiku berjalan menuju Guild. Sebelum menggerakkan langkah kakiku menuju guild aku melangkahkan kakiku ini menuju meja dimana aku meletakkan sebingkai fotoku bersama memandangi foto itu dan mulai bersemangat menuju guild. Setelah selesai memandangi foto itu aku bergegas berjalan pergi menuju guild.

Baru saja aku tiba di depan guild aku langsung disambut oleh kekasihku, Natsu Dragneel. Aku sangat menyayangi Natsu begitupun sebaliknya, aku tersenyum pada Natsu dan Natsu pun membalas senyumanku itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"hai Lucy" sapa Natsu padaku

"hai Natsu" sapaku padanya

"Lucy maaf ya, aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu"ucap Natsu

"memang kenapa ?"tanyaku padanya

"aku ada misi kelas-S yang diberikan langsung oleh Master"jawab Natsu

"apa misinya ?" tanyaku lagi

"misinya gampang sih, Cuma disuruh ngalahin naga doang kok"jawab Natsu dengan santainya.

"naga katamu ?! itu pasti akan jadi misi yang sangat sulit Natsu"ucapku yang khawatir pada kekasihku.

"hahaha, akukan dragon Slayer, pasti aku bisa mengalahkan naga-naga itu"ucap Natsu.

"aku tau kamu ini dragon slayer, tapikan tetap saja naga itu kuat. Mungkin naga itu bisa jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraanmu"ucapku lagi

"sudah tenang saja Lucy, aku pasti akan kembali padamu" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dan mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal .

Aku hanya terpaku menatap Natsu yang pergi begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin berada disisi Natsu untuk sekarang ini.

Setelah bertemu Natsu aku masuk ke dalam bangunan Guild. Aku duduk di meja bar bersama Gray dan Erza, serta Mira-san yang menjadi pelayannya.

"yo Lucy" sapa Gray

"hai Gray" sapaku membalas sapaan Gray

"ohayo Lucy"sapa Erza padaku

"ohayo Erza"sapaku pada Erza.

"si otak api itu tidak mengajakmu dalam misi ? tumben sekali"canda Gray

"hahaha, Natsu itu bukan otak api tau"candaku membalas candaan Gray.

"apa kamu tidak apa-apa ? kurasa misi itu akan jadi misi yang memakan waktu"ucap Erza

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok Erza, karena Natsu sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali padaku"ucapku membalas ucapan Erza

"hahaha, kurasa Lucy tidak akan kehilangan Natsu karena Natsu itu kuat dan pasti akan dengan mudah mengalahkan naga itu"ucap Mira-san yang ikut dalam pembicaraan

"oh iya, Natsu semalam mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menggantikannya menemanimu makan malam bersama"ucap Gray

"ah,tidak usah repot-repot Gray"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku pergi menuju taman di dekat Magnolia tempat aku dan Natsu biasa berkencan. Sesampainya di taman itu, aku menatapi langit. Aku merasa ada yang aneh . aku merasa seakan-akan aku akan ditinggal pergi oleh Natsu.

Keesokkan harinya Gray bertamu ke rumahku. Ya, jujur saja aku bingung akan keberadaan Gray karena Gray tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahku.

"ada apa Gray ?" tanyaku pada Gray

"Erza bilang kita diberi misi kelas-S oleh master, karena tidak ada Natsu jadi Erza menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahmu" jawab Gray, menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke rumahku

"oh, begitu. Kalau kapan kita akan berangkat ?" tanyaku lagi pada Gray

"Erza bilang nanti sekitar jam 10.00 kita sudah harus berkumpul di guild"jawab Gray

"ya,sudah aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, oh iya apa kau ingin minum dulu ?"tanyaku pada Gray

"tidak usah aku kesini hanya dengan tujuan member tahumu kita akan ada misi"jawab Gray

"oh, ya sudah" ucapku pada Gray

Jam 10.00

Aku, Erza, dan Gray berangkat menuju tempat misi yang diberikan Master. Perasaan anehku kembali muncul, entah kenapa selama perjalanan aku merasa tidak enak, dan selalu mengkhawatirkan Natsu

Erza yang sepertinya memperhatikanku,bertanya padaku akan sikapku yang aneh.

"kamu kenapa Lucy ?" Tanya Erza

"ah, nggak apa-apa kok" jawabku dengan senyuman palsu

"ah, masa ? kamu daritadi kamu bengongkan ?" ucap Erza

"hahaha, aku nggak kenapa-napa, aku Cuma lagi kepikiran Natsu yang lagi menjalani misi berbahaya" ucapku pada Erza

Mendengar perkataanku Erza hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah itu ia membuka mata dan tersenyum padaku, aku hanya bingung dengan tingkah laku Erza.

"Natsu itu adalah Dragon Slayer yang sangat kuat, jadi kamu tidak perlu Khawatir"ucap Erza padaku.

"ya, kau benar" ucapku pada Erza sambil mulai merubah ekspresiku walaupun perasaanku berklata lain.

Tiga minggu telah kulewati, sekaramg aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Guild karena misi kelas-S ku telah terselesaikan. Perasaanku masih belum berubah, aku masih saja merasa aneh dan mengkhawatirkan Natsu.

Kapan aku bisa bertemu Natsu lagi ? kata-kata itu terukir di benakku. Aku sangat mencintai Natsu, aku mencintainya lebih dari siapaun oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu.

Tak terasa aku,Erza, dan Gray kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang Fairytail, akubeserta Erza dan Gray masuk ke dalam guild . baru saja masuk aku beserta Erza dan Gray disambut dengan pemandangan menyedihkan.

Semua penyihir Fairytail menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Disaat aku memandangi para penyihir, Mira-san yang juga mengenakkan pakaian serba hitam, mendatangiku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sedih.

"nee, Lucy" ucap Mira-san padaku

"ini ada apa Mira-san ?" Tanyaku pada Mira-san

"Lucy, kami ikut berduka cita" ucap Mira-san, aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang Mira-san katakana.

"ini ada apa Mira-san ?"tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi

"Natsu"celetuk Mira-san

"Natsu?! Ada apa dengan Natsu ?"ucapku sambil memegang bahu Mira-san

"Natsu telah tiada"ucap Mira-san sambil mulai merintihkan air mata

Aku, Erza, dan Gray terpaku mendengar perkataan Mira-san.

"ini bohongkan ?"tanyaku pada Mira-san sambil mulai meneteskan air mata

"ini kenyataan Lucy" jawab Mira-san sambil meneteskan air mata.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari bahu Mira-san, aku berlari menuju pemakaman Fairytail. Untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Mira-san. Aku melihat ada batu nisan dimana Master berada didepan betu nisan tersebut.

Aku melihat batu nisan itu. Dan aku juga melihat nama Natsu Dragneel terukir di batu nisan itu.

Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Disaat aku menangis terdengar suara teriakkan.

"Lucy!"

Aku pun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal sambil meneteskan airmata. Dan ternyata yang berteriak adalah Gray. Akupun kembali menoleh ke arah batu nisan dimana nama Natsu terukir diatasnya. Aku menangis dan menangis.

Ternyata perasaanku ini menjadi firasat bahwa aku akan kehilangan Natsu untuk selama-lamanya.

Gray yang saat itu ada disampingku , Gray tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku.

Bersambung ke chapter 2…..

please kritik dan sarannya

Facebook : Maolvi Rahdani

twitter : Maolvi_Rahdani


	2. Chapter 2 perasaanku

Perasaanku

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Author : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance dan Drama

Tokoh utama : Lucy Heartfilia

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku, Gray yang saat itu berada disampingku memelukku sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Erza dan Master yang saat itu juga berada di pemakaman Fairytail, juga menangis.

Aku merasa sesak dan tak mampu mengatakkan apapun. Gray yang mengetahui hal ini memelukku semakin erat. Itulah yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis dan menangis.

"Lucy tenangkan dirimu" ucap Gray

Aku tidak menghiraukan apa yang telah dikatakan Gray padaku. Karena hal itu Gray melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmata yang menetes karena kepergian Natsu.

Master menepuk bahu Gray dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gray pun berdiri dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Master. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap meneteskan airmataku ini, aku sangat tidak sanggup untuk menghentikannya.

"Lucy, Natsu sudah pergi dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendoakannya. Aku sebagai Master juga sangat terpukul atas keperfian anak nakal itu. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan sekarang, kita hanya bisa mendoakan kepergiannya" ucap Master sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Aku masih menangis walaupun sudah agak mereda. Setelah itu Gray mendatangiku dan menghapus airmataku yang masih berceceran di pipiku. Gray merangkulku dan membimbingku menuju guild bersama Erza dan Master.

Aku duduk sendirian di bawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia tempat aku dan Natsu biasa berkencan. Aku menatapi langit dengan perasaan sedihku yang masih memenuhi hatiku.

Disaat menatapi langit aku mengingat masa-masa indahku bersama Natsu. Semua masa-masa indah itu kini tidak akan pernah bisa kuulangi lagi. Karena orang yang berada di masa-masa indah itu kini telah tiada.

Disaat aku sedang mengingat masa-masa indah itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat atas perkataan terakhir Natsu padaku. _Aku pasti akan kembali padamu,_ kata-kata itu membuatku meneteskan airmataku. Dan akupun kembali menangis .

"dasar pembohong"ucapku

"mana janjimu untuk kembali padaku ? kau sama sekali tidak menepati janji itu. Bukannya kembali padaku kau malah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya . apa kamu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ?" ucapku sambil menangis .

Disaat aku menangis, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang menyebut namaku.

"Lucy"ucap seseorang

Akupun menolehkan wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh airmataku menuju asal suara itu. Setelah menolehkan wajahku akupun tau siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ya, orang itu adalah Gray.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Gray

"belum membaik" ucapku terus terang

"nee, Lucy apa kamu tau ? Natsu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dan tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu" ucap Gray

"dia mengatakkan hal itu, tapi malah dia yang meninggalkanku, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" ucapku membalas ucapan Gray

"tentu saja dia memikirkan perasaanmu, apa kau berpikir Natsu menginggalkanmu dengan sengaja ? aku yakin sebenarnya dia tetap berusaha hidup hanya saja takdir mengatakan hal lain" ucap Gray

Aku menatap Gray, aku terpaku dengan perkataan Gray. Gray membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"dia pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu, percayalah padaku" ucap Gray sambil bangkit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah kupikir-pikir apa yang Gray katakan memang benar juga. Namun ini sangat aneh. Perasaanku seakan-akan tidak ingin mengikuti apa yang aku pikirkan. Perasaanku tetap saja bersedih.

Setelah dua jam lebih aku duduk dibawah pohon ditaman dekat Magnolia, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku. Baru saja membuka pintu, aku sudah disambut oleh teman-temanku.

"okaeri Lucy" ucap Erza

Aku kaget melihat rumahku yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan. Dirumahku ada Erza, Gray, Wendy, serta Gajeel dan Mira-san . mereka semua datang mengerumuniku

"daripada kita bersedih terus, labih baik kita menghibur diri kita dengan berpesta bagaimana menurutmu Lucy ?" ucap Mira-san

"ya, kau benar Mira-san"ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman palsu .

Selama pesta berlangsung, semua orang terlihat bahagia. Berbeda denganku yang hanya memojok disudut ruangan sambil bersedih. Aku selalu berusaha untuk bahagia sepeninggalnya Natsu. Namun Aku tidak bisa, perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa mengubah moodku .

Gray yang sepertinya memerhatikanku, menghampiriku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Setelah itu aku menatap Gray begitu pun sebaliknya. Gray mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia padaku. Namun aku hanya memandanbgi Gray dengan ekspresi wajah sedihku.

"ayo, kita berpesta, kita harus selalu ceria dan bahagia walaupun tanpa Natsu. Karena itulah yang Natsu inginkan dari kita sepeninggalnya"

Aku meraih tangan Gray dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun perasaanku terlalu sedih dan tidak ingin berdansa ataupun bersenang-senang.

Aku menari bersama Gray. Sedangkan Erza menari bersama Wendy dan Mira-san bersama Gajeel. Mereka semua menari dengan lincah. Hanya aku dan Gray yang menari dengan lemah gemulai. Ya, Gray sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk membuat tarian kami lincah tapi karena aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, akhirnya Gray lah yang mengimbangi tarianku.

"ayolah Lucy, kau harus bersemangat dan bersenang-senang" ucap Gray

"aku senang kok" jawabku

"jangan bohong aku tau kamu sedih, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau bersedih karena memikirkan siapa yang akan merapihkan ruangan ini" canda Gray

"hahaha, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak sedih"ucapku berbohong

"dan harus berapa kali kau berbohong akan perasaanmu ?"ucap Gray sambil menatapku dengan tatapan serius

Bersambung ke chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 perasaanku

Perasaanku

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance

Tokoh utama : Lucy Heartfilia

Gray menatapku dengan sangat serius. Aku hanya menatap Gray beberapa saat. Dan setelah itu melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Gray dan setelah itu berlari menuju kamarku.

Gray beserta teman-temanku yang lain memperhatikanku yang berlari kekamar. Gray yang sebelumnya ingin mengejarku, ditahan oleh Erza. Sementara aku yang berada di kamar hanya memandangi foto Natsu.

Aku selalu berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku, membahagiakanku, menyelesaikan seluruh Misi bersamaku, tersenyum padaku. Namun semua harapanku itu kini telah sirnah, dan tidak akan mungkin dapat kucapai lagi. Kata-kata itu terukir di benakku.

"Natsu, apa kamu tahu seberapa sedihnya aku ? apa kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku ? dan apa kau tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat kucintai ? dan yang terpenting apa kau tau bahwa aku sangat ingin mengisi hari-hariku dan hidupku serta seluruh perasaan bahagiaku bersamamu ?"ucapku dengan keras hingga meneteskan airmataku

Aku menangis sekencang mungkin tanpa peduli keberadaan teman-temanku saat ini. Aku ingin meluapkan seluruh emosiku saat ini.

Keesokkan harinya aku pergi menuju Guild. Sesampainya di Guild semua org menyapaku, dan akupun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahku.

"ohayo Lucy" sapa Wakaba-san

"ohayo" ucapku membalas sapaan Wakaba-san

Aku duduk sendirian dimeja yang tak disentuh oleh satupun penyihir Fairytail. Setelah duduk, tiba-tiba Cana menghampiriku. Akupun tersenyum pada Cana. Cana pun membalas senyumanku dan duduk disampingku.

"apa kamu sudah merasa lebih baik ?"Tanya Cana

"ah, iya"jawabku

"baguslah kalau begitu"ucap Cana

Cana menatapku sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyuman Cana.

"aku ingin pergi dulu"ucapku pada Cana

"kemana ?" Tanya Cana

"ke pasar, aku belum membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malamku"ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"oh begitu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"ucap Cana

Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah taman kota Magnolia tempat aku dan Natsu biasa berkencan. Ya, untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berbaur dengan seluruh anggota guild. Aku melakukan hal ini agar tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempedulikanku agar mereka tidak merasa cemas karena aku.

Ditaman kota Magnolia aku memandangi bunga mawar merah yang tertanam ditaman itu. Aku merasa kisah cintaku dengan Natsu bagaikan bunga mawar yang aku pandangi. Indah diawal namun akan suram diakhir karena aku terkena duri cinta itu.

Setelah memandangi mawar itu rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis dan mencurahkan seluruh emosiku, namun kini aku berada di taman, tempat umum. Menangis hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Disaat aku memandangi awan,tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu puas. Menangislah jika bagimu itu adalah cara untuk membuat dirimu membaik"

Aku pun menolehkan wajahku ke arah suara itu berasal. Setelah aku menolehkan wajahku akupun tau siapa yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Gray. Sejak sepeninggalnya Natsu, Gray selalu datang menghampiriku dan berusaha menghiburku namun aku tidak terhibur oleh Gray.

"Menangislah Lucy, aku tau kamu belum membaik. Menangis akan menyelesaikan masalah perasaanmu yang masih tersakiti. Menangis akan meluapkan emosimu"ucap Gray

"iya Gray" ucapku membalas ucapan Gray.

"Lucy, aku tau tempat ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk meluapkan emosimu, ayo ikut aku"ucap Gray sambil meraih tanganku.

Gray pun membawaku ke suatu tempat yang agak aku kenali arahnya. Dan setelah sampai ditempat itu, aku mengenalinya dengan baik. Ya tempat itu adalah rumah Natsu.

"ini…." Celetukku

"ya, ini adalah rumah Natsu, sekarang aku dan Erza sering merapihkannya. Ayo masuk ke dalam"ucap Gray mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah Natsu.

"ya…"ucapku engan ekspresi sedihku.

Setelah masuk ke dalam aku melihat semua kenang-kenangan misi Natsu. Saat aku melihat ke arah dinding, aku melihat sepuluh bingkai fotoku bersama Natsu. Saat melihat itu aku tak kuat menahan tangis ku, aku pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Gray yang saat itu berada disisiku, memelukku. Aku pun mengarahkan wajahku ke dada bidang milik Gray. Aku menangis, dan Gray hanya mengelus-elus punggungku.

"menangislah sepuasmu selagi kamu bisa, curahkanlah semua emosimu"ucap Gray.

Mendengar hal itu, akupun tak-segan-segan lagi menangis lebih kencang dan semakin kencang . sedangkan Gray yang sedang memelukku, kini memelukku lebih erat lagi. Kini kehangatan tubuh Gray semakin terasa. Karena hal ini, akupun meredakan tangisanku . setelah itu aku menatap Gray sambil tersenyum padanya

"arigato Gray" ucapku

"ah…"celetuk Gray.

Akupun memeluk Gray dan Gray membalas pelukanku.

Bersambung ke chapter 4

Kritik dan saran please


End file.
